Almost Dead
by buffyfan1992
Summary: Elizabeth Tudor becomes deathly ill and the king won't pay for doctors. Her sister, Mary rushes her to court to plead for her life.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Bryan ushered Lady Mary into the household quietly. "Where is she?" asked the ex-Princess the minute the door closed.

Lady Bryan looked into the eyes of Lady Mary, making sure that she indeed wanted the best for her little sister. All she could see was love and devotion. "The Lady Elizabeth is in her bedroom. She has a terrible fever. I'm worried she could die," cried the Lady Bryan. A flash of anger flickered through Mary's eyes at the thought of her father letting this happen.

"You said that the Lady Elizabeth was starting to feel unwell and his majesty would not send any medicine?" asked the Lady Mary. Lady Bryan nodded as the pair started walking to Elizabeth's bedroom.

Her sister was just a toddler! She could not imagine why her father did not have it in his heart to give her some money to pay for doctor and some medicine. When Lady Bryan finally opened a door to reveal her little sister, the Lady Mary almost fainted.

The poor child was ashen white, covered with sweat and barely breathing. Lady Mary might have hated the dead Queen Anne, but she loved this little girl more than anything in this world. She wished to bring this child into the King's good graces like Queen Jane had done with her.

She could see that _her sister_ would not make it without proper medical treatment. There was only one plan in the book and it could go badly. Mary prayed it would not.

She ran over to her sister's bed quickly. Lady Mary wrapped the toddler in as many blankets as possible and picked her up. Lady Bryan ran to her.

"What on earth are you doing, my Lady?" asked the Bryan, her arms ready to grasp the child out of her sister's grip.

Lady Mary just gripped her little sister harder. She was not going to allow some glorified nurse-maid lead her dear sister to death.

"I'm going to take Lady Elizabeth to court and beg for her life. Her only hope is for me, and hopefully Queen Jane, to confront the King with his dying daughter," yelled Lady Mary as she swiftly made her way through the house. The winding halls seemed to never end now she that she needed to run for her little sister's life.

"She is too sick too travel." calls out Lady Bryan as she follows her ward's older sister.

"Elizabeth will die without treatment. I'm most displeased that you did not send the letter sooner about my baby sister's illness," retorted the Lady Mary.

Finally thought Lady Mary as she went through the doors that led outside.

"Pack up Lady Elizabeth's things and meet us in court," ordered the Lady Mary when both her and Lady Bryan were standing outside.

"Lady Elizabeth and I are going to ride out to court tonight. Hopefully we will be let in and will be able to see the Queen before meeting with the King," she continued. Lady Bryan nodded and slowly walked back inside.

"Good luck," she whispered as she watched Lady Mary's maids help her and Lady Elizabeth inside the carriage.

The minute they were in the carriage, Lady Mary said calmly, "Head out to the place."

The carriage went as fast as possible through the night. They hit the place in about four days, which was considered a record that had been unbroken before this.

Lady Mary kissed the Lady Elizabeth's head before exiting the carriage. She took a big breath before marching up to the palace guards.

"Lady Elizabeth and I wish to see the Queen," regally requested Mary.

The guards looked at each other. They seemed confused. Mary sighed with frustration.

"LET US IN!" shouted Lady Mary. She was fighting for Elizabeth's life and was willing to forget her manners to save her.

The guards quickly let her in. Lady Mary marched through the halls of the Place quickly before reaching the Queen's chambers.

One of her ladies in waiting was exiting the chambers at that very moment.

"I would like to see the Queen privately," Lady Mary told the lady.

The lady looked down at Lady Elizabeth for a second then quickly went into the bedroom.

A few minutes later all of the ladies in waiting exited the room. Lady Mary confidently entered the bedroom.

Lady Mary bowed down to the Queen who looked as panicked as she felt.

"Your majesty," greeted Lady Mary. The Queen looked down at Lady Elizabeth. She gasped.

"Is that…the Lady Elizabeth?" asked the Queen Jane.

"Yes, your majesty. Father refused to send any money or doctors. The Lady Bryan was unable to pay for treatment." Lady Mary exited the room before crying.

Queen Jane pulled her two stepdaughters to her with a solemn look on her face.

"You are here to show the King what he has done to his youngest daughter. And beg for his mercy." whispered the Queen in Mary's ear.

"Yes." Mary answered obediently.

Queen Jane kissed Mary on the forehead before letting go. She carefully removed Lady Elizabeth from her sister's grasp.

She pulled the child closer to her.

"Mary...don't go," mumbled the delirious child. Lady Mary cried for she could not stand to see her child like this. She kissed her sister's cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bethie. I'm right here. Go back to sleep." Lady Mary cooed.

Queen Jane smoothed hair out of the toddler's face. "And I am here now," sing-songed Queen Jane.

Lady Elizabeth quieted relaxing at the words of her sister and her step-mother who she does not know.

"We must go to the King now." Queen Jane said.

Lady Mary smiled. " Lead the way." She choked out.

The Queen calmly exited her chamber with the Lady Mary following her. They were about to do something risky and dangerous. If the King was displeased with being confronted by Elizabeth, then they could all be dead. It was a risk they were both willing to take.

The Queen took them to the dinning room where the King was having a meeting with his advisor.

They glided through the doors to the King hoping for the best.

King Henry looked up in shock to see his wive, eldest daughter enter. He was more shocked when he saw what Jane was holding.

"Your majesty," greeted both the Queen and Lady Mary as they bowed with respect.

"We don't mean to bother you, but your daughter, the Lady Elizabeth, will die soon without proper treatment. Which your majesty refused to give her," softly murmured the Queen Jane. She held the shivering Elizabeth for emphasis of her statement.

The King rose out of his chair and walked to where his women were bowing. He looked down at Lady Elizabeth and all his anger left him. How on earth could he doubt that this was his daughter? He could see so much of himself in this dying child. Then his heart quickened.

Was it too late to save her?

He grabbed his daughter out of his wife's hands. King Henry could see the fear on his daughter and wife's faces as they look at him holding his baby daughter.

"Somebody get a doctor!" ordered the King.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry anxiously paced in front of his sick daughter's room. If she died it's all my fault, he thought. The expressions on his wife's face as sat near him told him she thought so too.

"Do you think that I should have forbidden Mary to stay in there with the healers present?" asked the King, stopping for a moment to look at Queen Jane.

"There was no point. The Lady Mary was not about to leave her sister alone," stated the Queen.

"Indeed," whispered Henry as he started his troubled walking.

A minute later, the doctor burst out. He bowed deeply to both the Queen and King.

"Where is the Lady Mary?" asked the King. looking squarely at the doctor.

"She decided to stay by her sister's bed and pray," somberly spoke the court doctor.

"Tell us your diagnosis Doctor," Jane requested. The King smiled at his sweet wife. He was happy to know that she cared about Elizabeth's health. More than he indeed, he thought with a frown. Since she brought to his attention that his youngest was dying.

"The Princess is suffering from not being properly clothed or warmed. I have given her some tonics to help get her better. Now it is up to God," The doctor announced.

"Is there anything we can do to make sure that God does not take my sweet girl?" begged the King.

"You should give her the tonics every morning and night. Lady Elizabeth should stay in bed. The fire should always be going in her bed chambers and she should be wrapped in blankets like she is now," stated the Doctor before bowing and leaving again.

Henry took his wife's hand and entered his daughter's chambers. The first thing he saw was Lady Mary kneeling next to her sister's bed, praying over her. Lady Elizabeth was deep in sleep, struggling to breathe.

"Oh God," mumbled the King to himself, squeezing his wife's hand.

"Leave us for a moment, Lady Mary," Henry softly ordered his eldest daughter.

Mary looked sharply at her father. She could not believe his nerve. How dare he order her out? She was the only person who cared enough about her sister's life to bring the child to court and beg for her life.

Mary stood up. "So you can try to kill my sister again?" She spat at her father.

The King's eyes grew big. " How dare you speak to me like that? Leave before I send you far away so you'll never see my daughter again. Daughter" yelled the King.

Mary gave her father one more spiteful look before marching away. The King turned to Queen Jane wanting her confirmation that he did the right thing sending his daughter away. One look at her face and he could tell that she did not agree with what he did.

Henry sighed, and then slowly walked to his daughter's bed. He took the toddler's hand and kissed it.

"I love you my jewel," He whispered.

"I love you, Papa," mumbled the little girl, opening her eyes a little bit to stare at her powerful father.

The strong King started to cry. He crawled into the bed and gathered his daughter close to him. Forgetting for the moment his fear of being sick.

The Queen walked over to the pair. She kissed her stepdaughter's cheeks.

"I'm your new Mama." Jane sung to the little girl.

The little girl coughed. Her eyes were barely able to open again.

"Am I go to see my Mama soon?" asked the little girl.

Henry buried his face into his daughter's hair.

Tears went down Jane's face.

" No, sweet girl. No. You're going to stay here with me, Mary and your Papa." Jane softly told the toddler.

"Okay, Mama." uttered the little girl before she fell back to asleep.

Queen Jane hugged her husband and her new daughter. They pair cried for their little girl's pain. Lady Mary entered the room. Mad that she had been thrown out. When Mary saw her father and stepmother embracing her dear sister and crying, She ran to them and joined in the group hug.

"She will get better." She stated, "Elizabeth will." She better, Mary thought to herself.

And Elizabeth was. A few weeks later, Princess Elizabeth was seen playing in the gardens with her new Mamma Queen Jane and her sister Princess Mary.

The King saw his family playing in the distance. He smiled. Thankfully, his daughter's near death experience awakened him to what he was doing to both his children. The morning after, both his daughter's arrived at court he announced that they would be both made Princesses again. Mary would be Queen and then Elizabeth would be if no boys were born. But if Jane gave him as son then he would be King first, then his two perfect sisters. All was right in the world again.

Henry ran to join his family. The minute that Elizabeth saw him her lights lit up. She skipped to the King yelling, "Papa! Papa! Mama and Mary are playing with me! Will you join us?"

Henry gathered her in his arms, "Of course, Princess." He crooned, kissing her on the head. Then walking over to his two other perfect ladies. He kissed his wife gently on the lips passing Elizabeth to her, then hugging Mary to him and kissing her on the forehead.

Life is perfect thought the King of England.


End file.
